


Traición

by A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Krennic it's a heavy sleeper, Sad, a little bit angsty, and kinda cute really, pre rogue one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts/pseuds/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts
Summary: La última noche de una espía rebelde en la Estrella de la Muerte.





	

No podía conciliar el sueño, la calma que me envolvía y una sensación de peligro inminente se enfrentaban en mi interior y por más que lo intentara no era capaz de apartar las más terribles ideas de mi agitada cabeza. Permanecía tumbada, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en un punto que la oscuridad no me permitía reconocer. Aunque quería gritar, moverme, dar vueltas o salir corriendo hasta que aquello terminara, tenía la sensación de que el más ligero movimiento despertaría a Orson que dormía plácidamente con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el rostro enterrado en mi cuello.

No era la novedad lo que me daba miedo, no, el pavor que me impedía descansar era fruto de la familiaridad de aquel momento, lo fácil que se había vuelto estar allí, lo segura que me sentía entre sus brazos o lo perdida que me encontraba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Yo acepté el riesgo de aquella misión desesperada, dejé Yavin 4 sabiendo que debía conseguir la confianza del Imperio a cualquier precio o aceptar las consecuencias de mi fracaso. Fue fácil al principio, el interés de Krennic era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar y su compañía me dio acceso a información que de otro modo jamás habría llegado a la Alianza Rebelde. Nunca me pregunté en que me había convertido al estar dispuesta a meterme en su cama, si alguno de los datos que había conseguido transmitir salvaba una sola vida con eso bastaba, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que me había convertido por enamorarme de él. 

Ya no tenía el control de la situación y tal vez jamás lo tuve, creía saberlo todo sobre el Director Krennic, pero no contaba con conocer tan bien a Orson. Pronto me costó seguir viendo al oficial del Imperio obsesionado con la construcción del arma definitiva en lugar de al hombre que había detrás, el que sonreía a pesar de sí mismo cuando contaba historias sobre su infancia en Lexrul o anécdotas sobre sus años en la Academia, el que amaba el arte por encima de todas las cosas y dibujaba cuando nadie podía verlo, casi como si le diera vergüenza ser descubierto. 

A su lado jamás tuve que fingir ser quién no era, fui sincera cando le hablé sobre la muerte de mis padres en las Guerras Clon, sobre mi infancia en Corellia donde me acogió una amable pareja que cuidó de mí y otras dos niñas a las que quería como si fueran mis hermanas, jamás le dije nada que pudiera comprometer mi tapadera, pero cuando comprendí que había dejado la guardia baja ya era demasiado tarde y era cuestión de tiempo que mi mundo se desmoronase como un castillo de naipes.

No hice nada por evitar que una lágrima silenciosa cayera por mi mejilla, de forma instintiva me arrebujé aún más en los brazos de Orson, buscando una calma que solo podía encontrar en su acompasada respiración, cerré los ojos y me obligué a dejar de pensar hasta que solo pude sentir y poco a poco me calmé lo suficiente como para reconocer la ironía de la situación. Orson Krennic era el problema y también la solución. 

Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no tenía el valor suficiente. 

—¿Estás bien? — No estaba segura de cuando se había despertado, pero su voz me sobresaltó ligeramente y di un suave respingo contra su pecho que de ninguna forma pude disimular. 

Debía responder, convencerlo de que no pasaba nada, pero temía que si lo intentaba mi voz se quebraría del todo y él se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada con la esperanza de ocultar las patéticas lágrimas. 

—Eh… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? — El sueño era obvio en su voz pero se incorporó ligeramente, la mano que antes rodeaba mi cintura ahora acariciaba mi cabello de un modo tranquilizador — ¿Necesitas algo?

Necesitaba un milagro. 

—Solo un vaso de agua — Carraspeé un poco con la esperanza de que fuese lo bastante convincente, cuando Orson intentó levantarse lo detuve a tiempo—. Yo voy, no quería despertarte. 

Su respuesta fue un tierno beso en mi hombro antes de dejarme ir del todo, con un ligero suspiro volvió a tumbarse pero incluso en la oscuridad podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mí. 

—No importa, despiértame si me necesitas — Estaba preocupado, de alguna manera siempre lograba que me fuera imposible pensar en él como el monstruo inhumano que veía la Alianza. 

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró tras de mí la bloqueé con un ligero toque en el panel, la luz me cegó durante unos segundos pero cuando mis ojos pudieron acostumbrarse levanté la mirada para enfrentarme a mi reflejo en el espejo. Era un completo desastre. 

Me lavé la cara hasta que el agua fría limpió el rastro de las lágrimas y volví a mirar, esta vez pude sonreír ligeramente, imaginando lo que cualquiera pensaría si me viera en ese momento, parecía más vulnerable de lo normal, el pijama reglamentario me quedaba tan grande que parecía aún más pequeña de lo que realmente era.

Era suyo, Orson me lo había prestado después de convencerme para que me quedara a su lado. 

Logré contener un sollozo, mis manos se aferraron con fuerza al mármol del lavabo y supe que tenía que parar. Era la salida cobarde, tal vez, pero si me quedaba ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría la Alianza en conseguir los datos suficientes para llegar hasta Krennic? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que él descubriera la verdad sobre mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que me viera obligada a tomar una decisión que me resultaba imposible?

Para no traicionar a nadie iba a traicionarlos a todos, esa ironía tampoco se me escapaba. 

Tomé aire y logré tranquilizarme una vez más, la determinación que ahora sentía alivió la inquietud que llevaba semanas consumiéndome y esperé allí en silencio lo que me parecieron horas hasta que reuní el valor suficiente para salir. 

Orson se había quedado dormido, evité mirarlo mientras me vestía a toda prisa pero cuando estuve a medio camino de la puerta paré en seco y volví la vista una última vez. Me acerqué de nuevo y mis labios rozaron su mejilla apenas un segundo, era una despedida. 

El resto pasó rápido, mis pies me guiaron de vuelta hasta la pequeña habitación que me habían asignado a bordo, había un pequeño panel en la pared que ocultaba un fondo falso, lo retiré con cuidado, el corazón me latía deprisa pero mis movimientos eran seguros cuando activé el comunicador para enviar un único mensaje a casa. 

—Agente Dantel, solicito extracción urgente, la misión está comprometida — Lo repetí hasta que una voz monótona que apenas era capaz de identificar confirmó que el mensaje había sido recibido y la operación estaba en marcha. 

No necesitaba más, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pues mi salvoconducto estaba listo antes de que empezara la misión, tal vez otro agente no habría tenido tanta suerte, pero Cassian había insistido en que no me abandonaran a mi suerte en el momento en que me ofrecí para aquel destino. Un gesto que debería agradecerle después de todo. 

Recogí lo poco que tenía y salí de allí para no volver jamás, el Hangar era la última parada pero no fui allí directamente, en un nuevo arrebato de culpa me detuve ante la oficina de Krennic. El interior era pulcro e impersonal, casi como la fachada del hombre, pero cuando los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en mi cabeza los aparté de golpe y caminé hasta el escritorio. 

El datapad estaba sobre la mesa y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía copié todos los archivos que contenía, pero en lugar de aliviar mi culpa la sentí crecer en mi interior. Antes de dejar el aparato donde lo había encontrado mis dedos teclearon una rápida nota llena de verdad que Orson jamás creería. 

“Te quiero, eso siempre fue verdad.”


End file.
